


I’ve got you

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: Peter is still dealing with the after effects of the snap, but he has his own superhero watching over him.





	I’ve got you

The screams started at around 2am every morning. They became Tony’s personal alarm clock, although some nights he stayed awake so that he wouldn’t be pulled from the deep slumber of sleep by the heartbreaking cries of his child. 

Tony leaned against Peter’s door, weary and broken by the sight before him. Peter tossed and turned on the bed whilst he cried out for someone to save him, to stop him from turning to dust. Every night they relived what Tony had failed to do, and what Peter has had to endure.

He crossed the room quietly and as soon as he reached the bed, he scooped his kid up into his arms and began rocking him.

“Come on kiddie, it’s dad here. I’m here for you bambino, time to wake up.”

Peter’s face was crumpled with stress and anguish and it always took ages for him to wake. Some nights Tony would sing the lullabies his mother had sung to him, or he’d wrap Peter in blankets and hold him close whilst he fought his way out of the nightmare. 

“You’re doing so so well little one, I’m so proud of you. Do you think you can open your eyes for me now? Dad really wants to see those beautiful eyes.” 

With one last cry, Peter’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed on to Tony to try and anchor himself to something safe.

“It’s okay underoos, I’ve gotcha.”

“Dad?” Peter blinked adorably and snuggled in. 

“That’s me kiddie, let's get these blankets wrapped around you, there we go. One Peter burrito coming up.”

Peter giggled despite the tears in his eyes, which Tony quickly wiped away, “You’re silly.”

“Oh I’m being dead serious right now, you look all scrumptious,” Tony pretended to take a bite and then smothered Peter’s forehead with kisses, “how are you feeling champ?”

“M’tired.” He snuggled in further so that his face was turned into Tony’s neck. “M’comfy.”

Tony snorted, “I’m glad I can be a good pillow for you.” Worry still stirred in his gut but he’d leave that conversation for when they were both wide awake and could talk things through properly. Tony was definitely going to push seeing a therapist again, though maybe agree to go with Peter so that it wouldn’t feel so challenging. For now though, he was content to just hold his kid.

“Go back to sleep bambino, I’ve got you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thank you for reading, please leave a comment or prompts if you’d like me to continue writing.


End file.
